Alola Pokémon League
Alola Pokémon League is the Pokémon League of the Alola Region located in the Mount Lanakila. Originally in Alola, the Pokémon League was a Final Challenge that the Trainer needed defeat the Four Kahunas one more time and after defeat then all, the Trainer receives the title of Island Challenge Champion. In Pokémon Sun and Moon and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Professor Kukui founded the Pokémon League of Alola and has invited he four strongest Trainers in Alola to become the Elite Four. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, The Alola Elite Four is formed by Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island, Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island, Acerola, a Trial Captain of Ula'ula Island and Kahili, a powerful Island Challenge Champion. Originally, Nanu would be in the place of Acerola in the Elite Four, but he refused and she took his place. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the former Trial Captain Molayne takes Hala place at the Elite Four. There are no official Champions. In Sun and Moon, Kukui is the final trainer the player character has to defeat before becoming the first Alola Pokémon Champion. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the last trainer is Hau. Initial Battles 'Sun and Moon' Elite Four Elite Four Hala Elite Four Olivia Elite Four Acerola Elite Four Kahili Oricorio (Baile) |T1P3 = Fire |T2P3 = Flying |LvP3 = 54 |GP3 = ♀ |AbiP3 = Dancer |ItmP3 = None |M1P3 = Revelation Dance |M2P3 = Teeter Dance |M3P3 = Air Slash |M4P3 = Feather Dance |FileP4 = Mandibuzz XY.gif |P4 = Mandibuzz |T1P4 = Dark |T2P4 = Flying |LvP4 = 56 |GP4 = ♀ |AbiP4 = Big Pecks |ItmP4 = None |M1P4 = Bone Rush |M2P4 = Brave Bird |M3P4 = Punishment |M4P4 = Flatter |FileP5 = Toucannon SM.gif |P5 = Toucannon |T1P5 = Normal |T2P5 = Flying |LvP5 = 55 |GP5 = ♂ |AbiP5 = Skill Link |ItmP5 = Flyinium Z |M1P5 = Bullet Seed |M2P5 = Rock Blast |M3P5 = Beak Blast |M4P5 = Screech}} Champion Chamber Initial Battle Professor Kukui If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= 'Sun and Moon' Elite Four Elite Four Molayne Elite Four Olivia Elite Four Acerola Elite Four Kahili Oricorio (Baile) |T1P3 = Fire |T2P3 = Flying |LvP3 = 56 |GP3 = ♀ |AbiP3 = Dancer |ItmP3 = None |M1P3 = Revelation Dance |M2P3 = Teeter Dance |M3P3 = Air Slash |M4P3 = Feather Dance |FileP4 = Mandibuzz XY.gif |P4 = Mandibuzz |T1P4 = Dark |T2P4 = Flying |LvP4 = 56 |GP4 = ♀ |AbiP4 = Big Pecks |ItmP4 = None |M1P4 = Bone Rush |M2P4 = Brave Bird |M3P4 = Punishment |M4P4 = Flatter |FileP5 = Toucannon SM.gif |P5 = Toucannon |T1P5 = Normal |T2P5 = Flying |LvP5 = 57 |GP5 = ♂ |AbiP5 = Skill Link |ItmP5 = Flyinium Z |M1P5 = Bullet Seed |M2P5 = Rock Blast |M3P5 = Beak Blast |M4P5 = Screech}} Champion Chamber Initial Battle Pokémon Trainer Hau If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Trivia *The Alola League is the only League where: **There are more female Elite Four members than male ones. **An Elite Four member changes within a single generation. **Any Elite Four members — Hala and Olivia — are battled prior to the player's encounter with them as Elite Four members in the same game. **The fifth person the player battles is never a Champion. *Professor Kukui initially has invited Nanu to be a member of the Elite Four, however, he refused the title and Acerola took up the position. Category:Battle Arenas Category:Pokémon League Category:Game locations Category:Buildings